1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card games, specifically to card games played against a dealer
2. Description of the Related Art
Card games have been a highly popular form of entertainment for centuries. For many individuals, an added excitement of wagering and a possibility of a monetary reward serve to increase the entertainment value and desirability of the game. Card games have become especially popular with players of gaming machines.
However, existing games have limited requirement for skill during gameplay, lessening the excitement and challenge of the game for the player. In addition, these games also have limited pay out options in terms of a monetary value and total number of possible winning combinations. Furthermore, the majority of gambling games are based on variations of poker, limiting their appeal.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a card game in which players have a certain degree of control over the results of the game which are in the form of play options and decision making opportunities. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a card game in which players have an opportunity, through player options, to increase pay out options in terms of a monetary value and total number of possible winning combinations. It is further desirable to provide a gambling game which has an acceptable margin for the casino or other organization running the game.
The game of whist is very popular as a form of entertainment. Whist, in its broadest sense, refers to any game involving players sequentially exposing a card from a hand concealed from the other players, with the objective of winning “tricks” by playing the card having the highest numerical value. Thus far, whist has not proved popular in a casino or gaming setting, as in known forms game-play is too slow to provide a sufficiently rapid turnover for the casino, or sufficient excitement for the player.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being too slow, difficult to learn and/or play, difficult to adapt to a gaming setting, failing to entertain, failing to incorporate skill, and etc.
What is needed is a card game that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.